


What a wonderful timeline

by evillovebunny500



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oblivious Papyrus, Underfell, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evillovebunny500/pseuds/evillovebunny500
Summary: Standing outside in the frigid cold was not where Sans wanted to be at five in the morning, not that he ever wanted to be up that early. But the boss had insisted upon it, the king was coming down to Snowdin to check on the royal sentries and everything had to be perfect for his majesty.Sans wasn’t concerned, Snowdin had been a shit place even when Undyne was captain of the royal guard, and it’s not that he didn’t have faith in his little brother it was just that the crime was too embedded in Snowdin to be weeded out only after a couple years.





	1. Really messed it up this time bud

**Author's Note:**

> wish me luck in hell  
> i tried to write underfell

Standing outside in the frigid cold was not where Sans wanted to be at five in the morning, not that he ever wanted to be up that early. But the boss had insisted upon it, the King was coming down to Snowdin to check on the royal sentries and everything had to be perfect for his majesty.

Sans wasn’t concerned, Snowdin had been a shit place even when Undyne was Captain of the Royal Guard, and it’s not that he didn’t have faith in his little brother it was just that the crime was too imbedded in Snowdin to be weeded out only after a couple years.

One thing that did change was the state of the sentries since the boss’s promotion.  The dogs loved him, they followed his every command and would dust anyone before they could even think of laying a paw on the captain. It was something Undyne had never managed to do in all her years as captain, but she had rarely visited Snowdin in the first place, too cold for a fish.

The King visiting their shit town had put everything in chaos starting with his morning routine. Normally Sans would have gotten up at five and cooked his brother his morning meal, then he would have gotten the mail and organized it ordering to the crimes being reported and how urgent it was. Then at around six his brother would be heading out the door to patrol and divided the cases among the guards.

This morning everything had been an hour earlier except when five rolled around the boss had dragged Sans out of the house to stand in front of Grillby’s. The bar was full of warm flames and Sans wanted so badly to go in and sit on the barstool, but he hadn’t even been in Grillby’s in a couple years. Not that his brother would even think about letting him go in there.

Sans sighed and watched as puffs of warm air drifted up and away as other monsters slunk up to stand in a line with the other sentries. Everything was silent besides the crunching of snow when his brother cleared his throat.

“NOW THAT EVERYONE IS FINALLY HERE, THE KING IS COMING TO OBVERSE US, AND I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL NOT BE SEEN AS A FOOL FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR. IF ANY OF YOU FUCK THIS UP FOR ME THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” The dogs straightened their backs and let out a loud and affirmative, “Yes Captain!” at the captain’s words.

Sans winched at the loud noise far too early in the morning and mumbled an affirmation. His brother’s eyes turned towards his lackluster response and Sans felt sweat rundown his back. He very quickly, and slightly painful, straightened his back and corrected himself with a slightly louder, “Yes boss”

His brother squinted down at him and seemed to think it was good enough. He turned his attention towards a couple of other not dog recruits yelling and ordering them about. Sans let out a sigh of relief and let his shoulders hunch and his back sag as he let the posture fall back into its normal position.

Sans back was in intense pain, his bones were brittle to begin with but he hadn’t been taking the care he needed to keep them in good shape. The Underground was in bad shape, crime was prevalent in all cities, so much so the supplies were being intercepted and food was becoming scarcer. Sans on the most part took care of the house and food, the boss worried about the outside world.

Sans has gone to great lengths to keep the pantry and fridge stocked with food, but he was struggling to keep it that way. He took a hit in his diet to make sure that no matter what his brother had enough. His brother was the Captain of the Royal Guard he needed the energy while Sans was a sentry who rarely did much more then sit at his sentry station all the way out by the ruins.

Mostly it wasn’t a big deal, Sans could sleep to forget the twisting of his non-existent stomach but, by ignoring his hunger he was ignoring his already poor health. The other day his brother had come home angrier then normal, they had caught the suspect of a string of murders only for him to slip away from one of the bunny guards.

Sans hadn’t picked up on it right away and had come out of the kitchen to tell him food was done only for Papyrus to shove him. Sans had landed wrong twisting his ankle and his spine had been hurt, he was pretty sure his ankle had broken, and he hadn’t told the boss.

Sans was already a weakness, letting his brother worry about him would only make his brother a bigger target.  So what if standing in the cold made his bones stiff and his body ache but to make his brother look good, Sans would do just about anything,

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard excited and nervous chattering among the guards. Then a moment later he heard his brother speaking, “YOUR MAJESTY WE HAVE BEEN ANTICIPATING YOUR ARRIVAL, WELCOME TO SNOWDIN.”

Sans couldn’t hear the Kings response but a moment later the King came into view standing in front of all of the sentries.

The only way to describe the King was intimidating, he was over twice as tall as Sans was and he stood tall with a grave expression on.

Sans had met the King before as had every other monster in the underground. The King made it a priority to meet every monster. Although Sans had met him more than most.

When he was young and working as a scientist the King had visited the labs at least once a week, sometimes more if he had happened to make too much food at home. The man was kind, he had always asked how Papyrus was doing in school, did they have enough to eat at home? Were they having any problems he could help with? Sans had been very young, barely even an adult yet, years later right after the lab had gone to shit Sans didn’t have anywhere to go. The lab was the only job that Sans had, with the lab gone he didn’t have any other income to rely on.  He was scrambling to find a way to support his brother when the King had approached him. He had called him a friend and offered him a position in the guard. Sans didn’t have much room to argue. He was weak, he hardly did any damage and his stats were low at every level.

When he had shown up to the interview (of sorts) he was dejected, there was no way Asgore was going to let him be a fighter, Sans was physically unable to. Not that the King has known that, but the moment he saw his stats the King would have never let him into the guard.

But he had to go of course, the King had asked him to, but he just wanted to be out and searching for work that he knew he’d be able to do. But the moment Sans had stepped into the golden hall, Sans felt…calm. It was a bizarre moment, he saw the King standing farther down the long golden and pink titles, the lighting casting his features in a grim expression. He should feel fear, anxiety, but everything felt alright. Here he was standing in the most scared hall in the Kingdom and he felt nothing but calm. He walked through the hall in a daze, until he stopped where the King stood before him. His majesty smiled down at him and told him of the position Sans would be filling.

He would be the reigning Judge, more powerful than the Captain of the Royal Guard but less powerful then the King, he would judge those that came before him in his hall. It was surreal but Sans had accepted the job without hesitation, not only did he need the money but it felt right. Afterwards Sans saw the King sparingly, every couple of months to a year depending on the crime rate and the amount of recruits ready for acceptance into the Royal Guard. When they met it was to discuss the new recruits and the criminals that were being sentenced. He felt almost relaxed in Asgore presences, they would tell a couple jokes, and the King would bring a ton of food.

If Sans didn’t already have a permeant smile on his face he would have smiled. Although with the shared expression on Papyrus’s and the King’s face, smiling would not be the appropriate expression to wear.

The king’s voice rang loud and clear over Snowdin, “Greetings Sentries of Snowdin town. As you all know your job is the upmost important to the future of monster kind. We just need one more soul for us to be free”

The king continued on, as his words reached everyone around him, he glanced at the sentries standing beside him, they were grinning and something closed to determination sparked in their eyes. Sans didn’t feel anything but dread.

He should feel excited, he should want to see the stars, all that stood between freedom and them was a human, but Sans knew better. The human would come, they would ensure their survival.

And Sans would end up back here.


	2. What is going on this Timeline?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, i've been writing this chapter for awhile. i just didn't know where to end it xD

The King’s speech didn’t go on long, maybe five minutes total. It was awe inspiring for his fellow sentries, Sans fell asleep a minute in. He dozed softly until he heard his brother shout, “QUIET DOWN MUTTS!” Him and everyone else there snapped to attention, the air that was filled with excited chatter just a moment before was now dead silent. 

“THE KING WISHES TO SPEAK TO EACH OF YOU, DON’T MAKE ME REGRET EMPLOYING YOU” The boss growled, fists clinched and his eyes burning with a fierce expectation. The King chuckled and grinned,” Now now Royal knight Papyrus there is no need to be so antagonistic, this will be a friendly chat. You may all disperse, I will make my way around”

It felt like he was standing around at a guardian teacher conference and he hadn’t been to one since the boss was a baby bones. The King approached Dogamy and Dogaressa first, they seemed to have a good conversation, and they even got a pet out of it. For as harsh as this world was, Sans knew that it wasn’t always that way and the King was a testament to it. Even with the kill or be killed attitude of this world the King could still smile and radiate kindness.

Lost in thought Sans hadn’t even noticed the King had approached him with an outstretched hand. He was snapped out of it when he heard the Boss growl in agitation, King Asgore chuckled,” Now now Papyrus, no need to get so mad. Hello Sans, it is a pleasure to see you once again”

Asgore towered over Sans, he was over twice San’s height, he could barely crane his neck back enough to look him in the face. With Asgore’s shadow looming over him, Sans felt incredibly uncomfortable in the spotlight, or uh shade. Normally when he interacted with the king it was a much friendlier atmosphere, here he knew that the sentries and his brother were judging his actions, heh.

“I-It’s a p-pleasure to see you again you’re uh Majesty.”  He managed to stutter out. Sweat slide down his spine, he was shaking slightly, he was thankful for his thick jacket, and otherwise he was sure his brother would be screaming at him already.  He shifted his weight on his legs attempting to relieve a little bit of the extreme stress he was feeling. All he managed to do was cause his ankle to scream in protest at him. The magic that was barely holding it together threatened to dissolve.

The panic and pain must have come a crossed his face because the kings smile turned to a frown, “Are you alright Sans? Something seemed to be bothering you” He reached out a big fuzzy hand and placed it on San’s shoulder, he nearly crumbled under the added weight.

“N-no no I-I’m fine! “He said hastily, the look the boss was giving him was murderous.  He yelped when he felt another gigantic hand land on his other shoulder. Before he could process what was happening he found himself being lifted up by the shoulders, he struggled for a moment before going limp. The king frowned before him, “Sans look at me.” Sans kept his eyes cast down, there was absolutely no way he was gonna make eye contact with the boss and potentially challenge his authority he would-he would….

“Sans.”

He looked up his breathing was labored. It was just the King, the King was holding him up in the air at eye level. It wasn’t the boss, he wasn’t gonna be punished.

Sans felt humiliated, he didn’t even have to look around Snowdin to know people were staring at him, just like he also knew he didn’t need to look at the Boss’s face to know that he had majorly fucked up.

“Y-your M-m-majesty w-what are you d-d-doing?” The worlds barely tumbled out from his mouth. He was trembling and sweating, stars he must be a pathetic sight. Asgore would surely be doubting his reasons for hiring him. Just as he was positive the Boss would be doubting his reasons for letting Sans live this long to embarrass him.

“Perhaps it would be better to speak in a private setting…” The King trailed off, he brought Sans closer and adjusted his hold, cradling him closer to him.

“Royal Knight Papyrus I will be taking Sentry Sans for a private discussion, I will talk with the remaining sentries at a later time.”

Sans was almost thankful for being squished against the kings armor, nobody could see the red flush spreading a crossed his face. Though when his brother spoke he knew that he was about to blow.

“OF COURSE YOUR MAJESTY, SENTRIES DISPERSE TO YOUR PERSPECTIVE STATIONS, IF I HAVE NEED OF YOU I WILL CALL YOU BACK. DISMISSED!”

He felt Asgore nod his head, Papyrus must have bowed to him. A moment later his found himself being carried somewhere else. Sans attempted to wiggle out of the King’s arms so he could at least see his surrounding, instead the arms around him tightened. Sans let out a sigh of defeat he couldn’t get out of this, well he was fucked either way so it didn’t really matter anyway did it?

After another couple of minutes he found himself gently dropped down on a soft surface. It took him a moment to recognize it as a bed, a bed at the Snowdin inn. He shot up and jumped to his feet. His instincts told him to flee. Flee from the bed, from the large looming figure.

Asgore voice was soft, “Sans please. Clam down my friend.”

It cut through the haze of his mind, he let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“shit”  It all came tumbling down in San’s mind. He just humiliated himself and his brother in front of all of Snowdin and the King of Monster kind.

“fuck, fuck, fuck fuck….” He was gasping panicking, how was he gonna fix this? Was there anyway the kid would show up months early to erase his mistakes?

Absolutely not.

So caught up in his distressed state he didn’t even notice Asgore getting closer until he felt the Kings big paw touch his back. He rubbed his back in slow soothing circles.

“Sans, my friend. Please look at me….” Asgore spoke softly, calming.

Sans looked up at the Kings face, not sure what to say.

“….I really fucked up didn’t I?” The King’s expression was perplexed.

“Nonsense Sans, You have done nothing wrong, you simple froze in the face of an imposing figure.”

Sans let out a bark of laughter, _“exactly!_ I froze when talking to the _King of monster kind_ oh man the Boss is gonna kill me, man I should have just kept my mouth shut, I should’ve just walked away…”

He didn’t notice as the Kings face darken until he heard him speak, “Your brother would really punish you for getting nervous….?”

It caught Sans off-guard, “I mean _yeah._ Have you met the Boss? His job means the world to him, he’s gonna be so pissed, I mean I made him look **_bad_** _.”_

The King growled, his grip tightening on San’s back. “This is _unacceptable_.”

His tight grip caused Sans to stumble forward making his flinch and suck in a sharp gasp of air. His ankle was on fire, he was so used to pain he had ignored it until now.

The King growled something illegible and he pushed Sans back on to the bed. “Please stay here, I will be back soon.”

He sat there on the bed feeling baffled. This timeline was much different than all the previous ones he encountered.

Perhaps he should have taken off the moment the King left, but Asgore was an old friend. Never in a timeline had Asgore hurt him, nor betrayed him. He was one of the few people in the underground he could trust. Him and the lady beyond the door.

He grew lost in thought, eventually falling into a light doze.

He awoke to the sound of the inn room door opening. The King entered with a white box. He set it down at the end of the bed and knelt down. “Sans my friend, please come closer.”

With a small amount of hesitance Sans scooted himself forward to the end of the bed. The Kings large hand reach forward and grasped his injured leg. He very gently pulled off his sock and shoe. Sans leaned forward to look at the wound himself.

He had been avoiding it, but as he examined the wound he’s surprised he was even able to walk on it. The bone was littered with cracks, his red magic was visibly trying to hold the bone fragments together.

Asgore grimaced and he very carefully places his free hand on the bone. It hurt like all hell and Sans had to concentrate not to jerk his leg away from the firm grasp.

When the king’s hand disappear from atop the injury Sans opened his eyes which he didn’t even realize he was closing.  He was just barely able to get a look at his ankle before Asgore began wrapping his ankle up with a bright white gauze. From what he had seen the king had managed to heal most of the wound, to at least allow the wound to stick together enough for the white gauze to work.

“There you are Sans, I would suggest that you stay off of it for a week or more” His voice was gravely serious, all Sans could do was nod numbly.

The King smiled at him, his grin was big and blinding.

What had gotten into this timeline?


	3. New Home

Sans soul skipped a beat and his face flushed a deep red.

Asgore gently lets go of his leg and began to pack up all the medical supplies he had taken out. Sans felt as though he should say something, thank the king for taking the time to help him.

Instead, the silence drew on, so much so Sans began to space out. How could he say thank you? Was it too late to thank him? Would he be mad at him for taking so long?

He was startled out of his thought by the King attempting to put Sans sock back on. He almost laughed when Asgore gave a cheerful “ha!!” When he managed to wrestle the sock on. Proud of himself he grabbed Sans shoe ready to force it on.

“h-here I c-can put it on uh s-sir” Sans stumbled out flustered, the king was strong, while watching him put on his sock was funny it could easily end up with him having a broken foot to match with his broken ankle with him putting the shoe on.

Asgore stared at him for a moment then sighed handing over San’s shoe, “that is probably for the best, I apologize I got a little carried away”

“No no you’re f-fine I just uh wanna um k-keep my foot heh……” mumbled Sans as he reached for his shoe, Asgore let the shoe go without a fight and frowned at his words.

“I would never hurt you, my friend.” His tone was so serious, Sans only nodded he didn’t trust himself to speak.

After a couple of minutes, it was apparent that the shoe wasn’t going back on, and the Kings expressions showed that the pain that Sans’s was feeling. “Perhaps you should not wear shoes for a while” Asgore proposed after a moment of silence, Sans scoffed and shook his head, “t-there no way boss’ll let me go to work without s-shoes.” He then attempted to shove his shoe back on again, only for Asgore’s huge hands to catch his hands before he could smash his toes inside.

“Then perhaps you shouldn’t be working sentry duty while you are injured, “Asgore was leaning over Sans’s at this point, Sans laughed at the thought but before he could answer the king continued,” I do not wish to have injured sentries at their station, it defeats the purpose of employing you and causes nothing but harm.”

Sans didn’t know what to say, he often forgot that Asgore was his actual boss, and his word was stronger than even his brothers when it came to his job.

“Please Sans, not only as your king but as your friend I do not wish for you to come to harm…”

Everything in Sans mind screamed at him to just say he would stay home, that he would take care of himself, but another part of him didn’t want to lie to him. He wanted to tell him that he had to follow the boss’s orders, he had to go to work every day. Instead, he was sitting up on the bed staring dumbly at the King of all monster kind as he waited patiently for an answer.

“I-I-I c-can’t, I gotta w-work, I gotta help the boss out… without this I….” Sans’s thoughts were going in circles, this was all too much

“Then I suppose I must make it an official order, I will speak to your brother,” Asgore said softly. “Now Sans can I trust you will be safe at your home?”

Sans was sweat profusely, slightly trembling,” y-yeah I’ll uh I’ll be fine, um t-thanks y-your m-majesty.”

The king nodded and proceeded to pick Sans up and cradle him to his chest as he got off of the bed,” Now that your injuries have been attended too I will bring you back to your house.”

Sans pushed against the metal armor he was being held against, “p-put me down I c-can walk on my o-own” With a little effort, the King pressed him closer with a soft chuckle, “I know you are fully capable of taking care of yourself but,... I also know that you will not take care of yourself…..”

  _Perhaps it is time that I step in and take care of you._ He thought as he stepped out of the inn and stopped, contemplating the idea. “Yes, I think that perhaps that would be for the best.”

He turned towards where Sans house was and began to walk. Sans sighed with relief when he able to squirm just enough that he was able to catch a glimpse of his house. The relief was gone fast when he realized the King had continued to walk past. He began to protest and struggle,” h-hey my h-house is over there! L-let me go!”

Asgore simply adjusted how he held Sans, cradling him so that Sans legs were resting against his waist, and his face would be buried in his neck. The position led to much less leverage for Sans and left him struggling without making any impact. After a good five minutes Sans had completely given up on fighting him, and another couple moments later he felt sleep claw at him. Stuck in a comfortable position, his head buried in soft fur and wrapped in a heavy cloak, it didn’t take long before he couldn’t fight it any longer and he fell asleep.

When Sans awoke next he was laying on something soft, it defiantly wasn’t his bed. Perhaps it was the Boss’s? Nah he never went in his brother’s rooms, he let out a sigh and groggily sat up. He cracked open his eye socket and blearily looked around.

He found himself looking around of big room with tall ceilings, everything was cast in a soft golden light. He looked at the bed he was laying on finding that it was much, much larger than his bed at home, he didn’t even know beds this big existed. He dug himself out of the mass of blankets that were piled on top of him and he managed to escape off the bed.

Now that he was free he was able to see everything in the room properly. Beside the bed was a small nightstand with a small delicate looking lamp. Beyond it was a writing desk, there was a journal lying open. With a little effort he stumbled over to the journal, it simply said, “Today is a nice day.” Flipping through the previous pages all of them said the same thing.

“Ah my friend your awake” Asgore’s voice rumbled from beside him.

It startled Sans so badly that he lurched away from the King and landed on his bad ankle causing him to tumble on his tail bone.

He let out quick and pained breaths, he shook as he attempted to get himself up off the floor. The kings face contorted into an expression of worry, “I am sorry my friend I did not mean to startle you so badly.”

He leaned down and easily lifted Sans off of the floor and sat him gently on the edge of the enormous bed.

Asgore crouched down to be at eye level with him, “Sans look at me my friend, are you feeling un well?”

“A-a-asgore w-where? W-why? W-why am I here?”

Asgore’s smile was soft and warm, “Do not worry my friend you are inn my home”

 


	4. You make me red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on getting this out! I've had it partially done for about a month and a half but my laptop died for 3 weeks with all my files on it and then finals hit ^^;
> 
> After next week im gonna try and get another one done, we'll see how much my computer hates me haha
> 
> hope you guys like it <3

The King was smiling at him with a soft goofy smile, but he has still not answered Sans question. Sans took a deep breath, and exhaled it slowly.

He tried asking again, it came out much clear,” Your Majesty, why am I here?”

Asgore’s expression softened further, “Sans my friend, I have known you for a very long time. You do not take care of yourself, you never have. Therefore I cannot expect you to start taking care of yourself now. So I have made it simple for you”

He let out a quiet sigh, he stood and sat next to Sans, the bed sinking under his greater weight causing Sans to slide closer to the King.

“I have already spoken to your brother about you staying here for a week or so, it should be plenty of time for you to get your health back up.”

Sans struggled not to fall into the dip the King had created, hearing that the King planned on keeping him for a week or more caused him to lose his concentration. With his grip lost he slide and smacked into the King’s side.

Asgore laughed, it rumbled from his chest, and Sans could feel it as well as hear it. Asgore slowly stood up and turned toward him still holding his soft smile in place.

“Now that that is out of the way, perhaps you would like to join me for dinner?” He held out his furry hand to Sans.

He didn’t know how to respond, his top boss had just forcible given him a vacation from his life, garneted for a whole week. He knew that his life would be hellish when he got back from this little vacation, but it felt….nice, new.

He needed a little bit of ‘new’ in his fucked up life.

He took the outstretched hand, he was even able to let out a chuckle when his small hand was swallowed in his enormous grip.

“S-sounds great, I could uh use some grub” He stuttered out as the Kings other arm wrapped around Sans’s waist and picked him up.

“Wonderful, I was thinking about making potato soup, what do you think my friend?” Asgore asked as he carried Sans down the hall from his room to his dining room.

“uh s-sure your Majesty, s-sounds good.” He stuttered out, his stomach growled at the thought of hot and cheesy potato soup. It occurred to him that the King was saying Dinner, it had been morning time when the King had visited Snowdin. It was out for hours, he couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so long undisturbed.

“Sans my friend, you are in my home, please, call me Asgore” He said with a gentle tone. Asgore set Sans down with care, attempting not to jar San’s injured ankle.

“um t-thanks uh A-Asgore” Sans said softly, looking down at his lap, feeling awkward. They had been friends for so very long, he wasn’t sure why it felt weird to say his name.

“Alrighty then” Asgore said with a big grin,” let us make some soup.”

Sans watched as the large man bustled around in the kitchen, he heard potatoes being cut and chopped up, he heard milk being pour and then as the smell began to seep into the room Sans non-existent stomach being to growl.

Sans flushed with shame, he should be used to his poor diet by now. In order to distract himself from his grumbling stomach he looked around Asgore living room.

Not that there was much to look at. The walls and floor were a pale white, the walls were scarcely decorated with photo frames of drawings and smiling children. He could have sworn he saw one of a baby Undyne in there but he couldn’t be sure until he got closer.

He wasn’t _that_ curious.

Looking around some more he saw the big soft armchair he knew belonged to Toriel, not that he’d let anyone in on that he knew. The fireplace behind the armchair was lit with a soft flame. It illuminated the bookcase a couple of feet away from it, though the shelves were filled with history and children’s books, he lost interest quickly.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait too much longer when Asgore came strolling out of the kitchen with a huge pot of steaming soup.

He set it gently on the table and went back to the kitchen for bowls and silverware. Less than five minutes later the table was set for two, with their bowls filled to the brim with hot delicious soup.

Sans hated to admit it but soup was one of his favorite foods. His teeth had been artificially made into the sharp points that they now were. Every bite he had to force his jaw to make because him pain, even though it was one he was used too.

Soup though, he never had to hurt his mouth, he didn’t have to feel pain, instead he could sip it at his leisure and pleasure.

It didn’t take long before Sans had a second, then a third bowl of soup. In the end he was stuffed and the King was chuckling softly, “I see you enjoy yourself my friend, I do not believe I have ever had the pleasure to see you eat so much”

Sans let out a content sigh, “Yeah well I slept for a whole day, whad’ya expect?” Asgore burst out laughing deep and loud, it filled the small house and left Sans with a dusting of red to mar his cheeks.

At this rate Sans was afraid the blush would be permeant, he didn’t think it was that bad of a fate.


End file.
